Smile
by JustLivingToLive
Summary: Alternate ending to "Prey" inspired by Robert Frost poetry. "Too many poets delude themselves by thinking that the mind is dangerous and must be left out. Well, the mind is dangerous and must be left in." -Robert Frost
1. Smile

When Rick approached Andrea in her new cell he had no intent in mind. He simply felt that he was obligated to talk to her because no one else seemed to be and she did just go through hell to warn them of the Governor's plans had they turned Michonne over. He didn't really want to talk to her but he wasn't trying to be so dismissive of her either. He just didn't know what to say to the woman. After all things were already awkward enough with him being the one to make the call to leave her behind at the farm and him being the one to frisk her after their first reunion at the prison. He just felt after all that he had to say more than two words to her eventually.

"So feel you can call being here with us in a prison home yet?"

Andrea looked up from where she sat on her bunk to see Rick standing in the doorway of her cell. She'd known he'd been watching her a while but the tension between them made it difficult for either to acknowledge each others presence. She gave a feeble smile and answered in the best way she knew how.

"Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in."

Rick inwardly laughed at her answer. How could she possible believe that."Well you didn't exactly get a welcome wagon greeting from us."

"Don't even start. I get it, I was literally sleeping with the enemy. Besides I welcomed you with a gun to the face remember?"

Both smiled at the very distant memory of his first arrival into all of their lives. They had all changed so much since then. Some had changed for the better while some had changed for worse.

"God, what happened?" Andrea sighed as she looked up to the sky as if she expected a sign from God to explain to her why if he was supposed to be such a good God would he put all these beautiful people through such hell."We've all lost so much to this damn world."

Rick sighed feeling all the pains of everyone he had killed since this world had changed whether it be by his own hands or a result of his failed leadership. It was a burden that weighed heavy on him. "I guess that's mostly my fault."

Andrea's eyes darted back up to meet his deep blue eyes and she momentarily lost thought in them.

"Look at what I'm doing. I've got us waged in a war we can't possible win while we kill juvenile soldiers. What we live by we die by and I've been living by a gun for almost a year now. Maybe this is poetic justice. I shouldn't have been leader. I shouldn't have made myself leader."

Andrea then came back to reality just in time to respond. "Well what do you propose we do?"

Damn. Rick hoped he could get through one conversation this week without being asked for guidance. He never wanted this conversation to go back to their current situation. All he wanted to do was forget about it all. The pain the sorrow the never ending death...the world. This wasn't the first time the thought had occurred to him.

"We're all dead you know-you, me, Carol, Glenn-everyone. The only difference between us and the dead is that they don't have to put up with all the bullshit we do. They're resting, they got no troubles on their mind. Nothing creeping around every corner trying to kill them. Their at peace." Rick looked back up to Andrea who was now standing in front of him with imploring eyes. "I wonder how I should like you to come to me and offer to put me gently out of my pain."

Andrea frowned at this feeling disgusted. Only Rick could give such a dismissive response and she was getting tired of all the self pity going around and seeing Rick of all people go through it was the last straw.

"You know Rick worry kills more people than work because more people worry than work. Now why don't you stop being such a pussy and stop worrying and start working on a plan."

"Well that was sure inspiring Andrea." Rick said humorously.

Andrea stepped out in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on...and you wanting to end yours I get that. But while you do that the rest of us live on and believe it or not we need you. That inspiring enough for you?"

Rick looked down and nodded. "Yeah."

As much as he wanted not to believe it she was probably right and they couldn't afford for him to be so selfish. Especially not Carl and Rick inwardly cursed at himself for thinking of abandoning his son.

Andrea smiled sensing that he understood. "Good. Now I'm going to grab a last supper while you come up with that plan we talked about."

Before she left Andrea placed her other hand on Rick's shoulder and leaned up placing a tentative kiss on his cheek.

"Smile. Tomorrow's going to be worse."


	2. Love Is An Irresistable Desire

When Andrea's lips left his cheek the lack of contact was unbearable. Her hands still lingered on his shoulders but it wasn't the same. The last time he'd been kissed like that it was Beth but that kiss was to show appreciation and it left him feeling just as empty. He couldn't even remember the last time Lori's lips had contacted his skin. Andrea's kiss was different from both of their's though. Her kiss offered the comfort he deeply needed, and comfort it provided.

Rick didn't even think about it because there was nothing to think about. He needed the comfort and Andrea's lips seemed to fit the bill just fine.

He moved quick as not to give her time to protest leaning down crashing his lips into hers with a ferocity. His left hand immediately tangled itself in her hair while the other wrapped around her waist to pull her closer.

He never gave her time to protest and Andrea didn't know how to react. She was stuck between accepting it or gently disappointing him by simply backing away. On one hand she knew he needed the comfort and that must have been what he was seeking out. On the other hand this was Rick she was kissing after all. Rick of all people. None of it made sense. There wasn't a gap between her and Rick there was an ocean! Not that Rick wasn't attractive or a bad kisser or anything it was just incoherent is all. Not just moments ago they had been near strangers and suddenly he was seeking out her lips. So in response Andrea gently backed away pushing at his chest with her fingers.

"No Rick...You don't want this...or at least not with me."

The words stung both her and Rick as they left her mouth. Andrea couldn't help but notice the comfort Ricks lips had also provided in return as her's must have for him too.

She almost felt guilty when he stared down at her looking crushed and at a loss for words. Rick almost wanted to counter her rejection by saying he did want this with her but that would have confirmed an attraction and that almost would have felt like a commitment. Although he was now suddenly seeing Andrea in a whole new way from that one kiss.

He never had time to look into that feeling though because before he knew it she broke contact between them completely and was already at the door out. Before she left she stopped at the doorway and threw a discrete coy smile over her shoulder before jogging into the cafeteria.

Finally since Rick had first meet Andrea in that department store...he may have just made her smile.


	3. Irresistably desired

Rick chased Andrea out of the cell ignoring her recommendation to think up a plan to follow her to the cafeteria. He trailed close behind taking the opportunity to admire her behind and curvature. He realized she must have known he was staring when her pace quickened. He kept his at the same slow pace and did not attempt to keep up with her as to not frighten her. When they reached the cafeteria they found Carl and Daryl already seated at the same table eating a fresh can of beans. Andrea made sure to grab her food and seat herself as far away from anyone else as possible. She hoped that by avoiding his son she could avoid Rick. Admittedly the pleasure Rick's kiss gave her scared her a bit. They were about to engage in a war and she couldn't afford to begin getting emotionally attached to people here when any of them could die. Her efforts to avoid Rick though were to no avail. He grabbed his own food and immediately made a beeline for Andrea. When he sat down she wanted to get up and walk away but she didn't want to make a scene either so she begrudgingly stayed seated. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach though when he smiled at her and wouldn't stop. Wanting to break the moment she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Shouldn't you be watching your son?"

"Nah, he's fine with Daryl and I'm sure he doesn't want me around him all day."

The moments following were silent but still filled with tension. Although he said nothing Rick wouldn't stop staring at her and she knew he was pressing for the subject of the moments previously transpired.

"Damn it Rick stop staring!"

"Why, I'm not doing anything wrong?"

"It's bothering me!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have kissed me."

"Ssshhh...do you want someone to hear you?! And I kissed your cheek I didn't go for the home run you cocky bastard!"

"Well no your right, but when I kissed you you kissed me back." Rick raised one eye brow suggestively.

Andrea stopped and stuttered on her words. "I...I...Like hell I did!"

Rick let out a laugh from her choice of words. "Andrea your as guilty as hell."

"Excuse me?! I was the one to push you away?!"

"Yeah but before that you were kissing me back."

Andrea could feel her cheeks were starting to blush and she wished she could force the feeling away. She wanted to tell Rick to **** off in a way that sounded convincing. In the end she lost the emotional battle and couldn't bring herself to say the words.

She let out a sigh and made no further attempts to debate the subject. "Just drop it."

"Why do you want to ignore this so much?"

"Because it's dangerous. At least leave it alone for now. We have more important things to do and this is a distraction."

Rick pushed up from his seat and grabbed his plate. "All right, we'll play this thing out your way."

Rick stepped away from the seat and turned his back to Andrea before saying, "By the way, that wasn't a home run...but I'm still going for a home run though."

Andrea smirked as he walked away. "Cocky bastard..."

Rick made his way to Daryl and Carl's table to sit and finish his meal.

"What were ya'll arguing about?" Daryl asked when Rick had seated himself.

Rick looked up from his plate to see both Carl and Daryl looking at him perplexed waiting for an answer.

He turned to his son next to him and put an arm over his shoulder saying, "Let me tell you guys...hell hath no furry like a women's scorn."


	4. The Dixon Brothers

Carl looked at Rick perplexed while Daryl figured Rick out immediately.

"Ah hell man." Daryl grumbled out with a smile.

"Uh dad?"

"Never mind." Rick said with a wide smile on his face.

Suddenly the levity was interrupted by Michonne who got right to business. "While these levities are good to ease the tension before battle we really should work on further fortifying this place."

"I agree." Andrea interjected after finishing her meal. "Just tell use what to do Rick."

"Alright, I think the place has enough fortifications. Lets just get the place set up and prepare everyone for the attack. Andrea your with m-"

"Rick..." Andrea interrupted with warning in her tone as she raised an eye brow.

"I was going to say Michonne. Jesus don't jump my shit so quick woman."

"Yeah right...whatever."

Suddenly both Rick and Andrea noticed the stares they were receiving and Rick went back to giving out his orders.

"Uh...oh yeah! Andrea and Michonne can bring some grenades and riot suits up to the guard towers along with rifles and plenty of ammo. We've got plenty grenades and ammo from Morgan so be generous with it. Daryl and Merle can work up some more defense measures for us. Same goes for you guys, freely use the weapons if you need 'em. Afterwards you two can help me train those of use who could use the practice."

When everyone dispersed to work on the assigned tasks only Carl, Daryl, and Merle lingered behind.

"Daryl, why has my dad been acting funny since Andrea got back? Do you think he's worried she's a spy for Woodbury or something?"

Daryl stared right back down at Carl unsure how to explain to him that his father may be falling for another woman not even a week after his wife died. "No, I'm sure Andrea is not a spy. Your dad is just...just...uh-"

"Just getting up and real cozy with blonde is all. Can hardly blame him ya know." Merle's voice suddenly broke through Daryl's to say exactly what he had been thinking.

"What?" Carl yelped innocently.

"Ignore him Carl...it's just the stress that's getting to your dad is all."

For a moment Daryl stopped breathing when it looked like Carl might protest his response but to Daryl's relief he took off without another word to check in on his baby sister. When Carl exited the room Daryl let out a breath he had been holding.

Daryl turned on Merle and snapped, "What the hell bro!"

"What?! I was just saying what everyone knows man. Officer friendly has been looking to get real friendly with sugar tits since she got back. You can see it in his pants if you know what I mean." Merle said with a sly grin.

"Your sick man."

"You want to know what I think Darlene."

"Not really."

"I think your jealous of officer friendly."

"Jealous?!" Daryl laughed.

"Well don't get your panties all in a bundle now Darlene. I don't think it's right neither that officer friendly be getting all the ass around here."

"Let's say any of this is true, what makes you think Andrea likes Rick back?"

"Who ever said they had to like each other? Humans inevitably have general animalistic needs."

"What needs?"

Suddenly both of the Dixon brothers froze at the question recognizing the voice. They turned slowly to see Andrea before them with her hands on her hips and weight distributed to one side. Despite her determined stance both men were relieved to see that judging by the look on her face she was ignorant to what the men had been discussing.

"Shouldn't you be setting up the towers with the last samurai girlie!" Merle snapped avoiding her question.

"I just came back in to pick up the riot suits and weapons Rick wanted up there." Andrea stated casually as she eyed the brothers suspiciously. "Is there a problem here?!" Andrea said beginning to feel aggravated by all the drama and looks she had been getting. "Is there something you two would like to say to my face?!"

Both men fell silent.

"If your going to talk shit at least have the courtesy to say it to my face!"

Again both men fell silent.


	5. Girl Talk

Andrea knew that no information would be divulged by the ever stubborn Dixon brothers so she reluctantly continued on her way to collect a few weapons and riot suits to bring out to Michonne. She exited the cell block with her arms full of gear to see Michonne already leaning against one of the guard towers her arms and legs crossed waiting for her.

"You give me half of the gear so we can both simultaneously set up the guard towers." Michonne said demandingly once Andrea had reached her.

"Actually I was hoping you and me could have some time together to talk. We haven't really had the chance since Woodbury and I'd like to kinda fix things between us."

A long silence and awkwardness drew out when Michonne didn't answer which made Andrew begin to nervously bite her lip as she usually did.

"Alright." Michonne answered begrudgingly.

As soon as they were both in the privacy of the tower Michonne made the first move to break the silence when Andrea made no attempts to invoke any further subject. "So what is it you really want to talk about?"

"Huh?" Andrea spun her head around to face Michonne in confusion.

"Did you forget? You said you wanted to talk with me and you haven't even made a sound since."

"Oh, right...forget I said anything okay." Andrea replied turning back away from Michonne to the ground.

Michonne eyed Andrea curiously not willing to drop the subject. Anyone could see Andrea had a turmoil inside her and needed a friend to let it out on. Her pride and stubbornness however wouldn't allow her to let out her emotions on a friend even if she was trying. So instead Michonne initiated the subject.

"So how's Rick doing?"

"What?!" Andrea yelped in alarm taken aback by Michonne's question unsure if it conveyed guile, "How-how the hell should I know?!"

"Well you two seemed pretty close this morning?"

It took Andrea more time to reply than she would have liked. The subject was beginning to irritate her and although she admittedly originally wanted to discuss this with Michonne she had lost the courage to do so and hadn't expected her to be so upfront and confrontational about it.

"I-I don't know what you're taking about?" Andrea attempted to say with conviction as she wondered if Michonne had seen or heard some part of her and Rick's...fling.

"Oh for Christ's sake, stop making me tip toe around this! What happened between you and Rick this morning? Or has this been something that's been going on?"

"I have no idea what your talking about?!"

"Oh come on, it's obvious to me and most everyone else!"

Andrea shut her eyes tight wishing she hadn't brought this on herself.

"Have you two been sleeping together?"

"Oh my God!" Andrea shouted in genuine surprise throwing up her hands and dropping the riot suit gear she had been carrying in the process. "I can't believe you!"

"Well are you?"

"Hell no!"

"So you're saying you have no romantic interests in Rick and vice versa?"

Andrea looked up from the gear on floor she was fumbling with in surprise. "Wait a minute, what are you asking Michonne?" Suddenly the roles reversed and Michonne became the embarrassed woman being questioned. "Are you asking me if Rick's available? And here I thought you were asking me about this as a friend..."

"Well I don't want to be stepping on my best friends territory...if you know what I mean."

Andrea eyes grew wide and she almost felt like crying. "You mean...I am your best friend?"

"Of course." Michonne said through one of her very rare grins.

Andrea burst into giggling tears and threw her arms around Michonne causing her to drop all that she carried. They both stood in the stairwell of the guard tower embracing one another as Andrea let out muffled sobs into Michonne's shoulder. The first hour of today had been the most confusing of her life sending her on an emotional rollercoaster that she knew was far from over.

Of coarse though Michonne got right back to her business. "So what is it then?"

"What's what?" Andrea asking still drying her tears.

"You and Rick?"

Andrea sighed unsure herself. "I honestly don't know where me and Rick stand right now."

"So what do we do then?"

"As friends let's just both promise to leave it alone until...things get figured out. So do we have a deal Michonne?"

"Deal."

**A/N:I'm sure you can see where this is going. I'm trying to get Daryl/Andrea, Rick/Michonne, and Rick/Andrea all together and keep it a Rick/Andrea.**


End file.
